onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Triumph of the Dark Wings
It is I, Otengu. Right now Kokufu no Gaika has been announced. Engrave this song deeply into your memory. You have my gratitude. Otengu's single, 黑风凯歌/黒風の凱歌 (Dark Wind Paean), performed at Bilibili Macro Link 2018's Visual Release x Vsinger Live concert in the Mercedes-Benz Arena and streamed on Bilibili on July 20, 2018. It is sung by his VA, Maeno Tomoaki. It is somewhat preceded by Seimei's summoning chant. The MV's model differs from that of in-game and from the MOBA and was entirely animated with 3ds Max by 挠琴, who also made the MMD. Credits ;Composition:杨彤 ;Lyrics:秋田うと ;Arrangement:黄冠伦, Billy Drummed, 康友韦 ;Singer:前野 智昭 ;Dance:皮卡浩Yanako ;Movements:2TIGers ;Producer:康友韦(Shrimp K), RmoneyChen ;Music Director: RmoneyChen ;Mixing: 康小白(Shiro Kou) ;Mixing Studio: 白帕斯混音工作室(BYPASS Mixing Studio) ;Background Vocals: 陈鹏飞 ;Vocals Arrangement: 陈鹏飞, 康友韦 ;Guitar: 黄冠伦 ;Drums: 李定楠(Wumin Hola) ;Drumming Recording Studio: 二川录音室 ;Drumming Recording Engineer: 单为明 ;Op: 好撑音乐有限公司 Lyrics CN Lyrics= 将去往何处，在这幻境般的世界里 迎面而来的光芒，会映出我的影子 没人能阻挡，我想更高声唱，拉开今夜狂野之宴的幕布 在这黑暗中，我一人独立在此，头顶的星星更加闪亮 风在吼，震动着大地，就算我的身躯枯朽 前进的道路只有一条，光线射向前方，直至无尽 能看见什么？在这寂静的世界中 自我审思的心，已能知晓万象 如果伤痛无法治愈，那就让我们更加紧握，双手更加有力 一步步向前迈进，把活着的证据，刻在前方 我在风中生存，哪怕此刻血已淌尽 前进的目标只有一个，云开雾散，直至前方 懦弱的逃跑者，汝需乞求我的许可 风在吼，震动着大地，就算我的身躯枯朽 前进的道路只有一条，光线射向前方，直至无尽 我在风中生存，哪怕此刻血已淌尽 前进的目标只有一个，云开雾散，直至前方 |-|JP Lyrics= 何処へ向かう？ 幻想の世界で 手繰り寄せた光は 影を映すだろう もう阻む者はない さあ高らかに謡え 今宵も狂宴の幕が開く 頻闇を受け入れて いま独りここに立つ 頭上で星は光る 風は鳴き 大地を揺らす もしこの身が朽ちても 行くべき道はただひとつ 光が射す その先まで 何が見える？ 静寂の世界で 取り戻した心は 万象を知るだろう 癒せない痛みなら より強く掴んで 両の手に力を与える 生きてきた証を 一歩ずつ踏みしめて 導を刻もう 風の中で我は生きる いまこの血が枯れても 行くべき場所はただひとつ 雲を散らし その先まで 散リゆきたい者は 我に許しを乞え 風は鳴き 大地を揺らす もしこの身が朽ちても 行くべき道はただひとつ 光が射す その先まで 風の中で我は生きる いまこの血が枯れても 行くべき場所はただひとつ 雲を散らし その先まで |-|JP Transcription= doko e mukau, gensou no sekai de taguriyoseta hikari wa, kage wo utsusu darou mou habamu-mono wa nai, saa takaraka ni utae, koyoi mo kyouen no maku ga aku shikiyami wo ukeirete, ima hitori koko ni tatsu, zujou de hoshi wa hikaru kaze wa naki, daichi wo yurasu, moshi kono mi ga kuchitemo yukubeki michi wa tada hitotsu, hikari ga sasu, sono saki made nani ga mieru, seijaku no sekai de torimodoshita kokoro wa, subete wo shiru darou iyasenai itami nara, yori tsuyoku tsukande, ryou no te ni chikara wo ataeru ikite kita akashi wo, ippo zutsu fumishimete, shirube wo kizamou kaze no naka de ware wa ikiru, ima kono chi ga karetemo yukubeki basho wa tada hitotsu, kumo wo chirashi, sono saki made chiriyukitai mono wa, ware ni yurushi wo koe kaze wa naki, daichi wo yurasu, moshi kono mi ga kuchitemo yukubeki michi wa tada hitotsu, hikari ga sasu, sono saki made kaze no naka de ware wa ikiru, ima kono chi ga karetemo yukubeki basho wa tada hitotsu, kumo wo chirashi, sono saki made |-|Translation= Where am I heading in this world of illusion? The light that tries to pull all closer will surely create a shadow No one can stop me anymore. Come, sing louder. Tonight too, the curtain of the revelry will rises Accepting the darkness, now I'm standing here all alone while the stars above shine brightly The wind roars, shaking the earth. Even if my body crumbles- There is only one way forward. The light points ahead, until eternity What can be seen in this world of stillness? The heart that I regained surely knows the answer of everything If this pain can't be healed then I'll put in more strength and grip at it even tighter Tread on firmly step by step, carving the proof that I'm living as a guide I live among the winds. Even if my blood dries up- There is only one way forward. Scattering the clouds away, until eternity Those who wish to scatter away, beg for my mercy! The wind roars, shaking the earth. Even if my body crumbles- There is only one way forward. The light points ahead, until eternity If this pain can't be healed then I'll put in more strength and grip at it even tighter Tread on firmly step by step, carving the proof that I'm living as a guide |-|ENG Lyrics= Where do I belong in this world of fantasy? Rays of light shine upon me, revealing my shadow No one's there to stop me from singing/in my loudest voice to open tonight's wild feast In the darkness, I'm here alone,/with stars shining brightly above me The wind is blowing hard and the earth is trembling./Even if my body shall crumble to dust I have only one way to move forward./Rays of light shine towards the front into eternity What do you see in this silent world? A self-reflecting mind/already knows everything in the world If pains cannot be healed,/we should hold our hands more firmly And move forward one step at a time./And leave the proofs of our existence in the future I live in the wind./Even if I've used up my last bit of strength There's only one goal to move forward./Clouds dispersed, revealing the future Coward deserters, you must beg for my permission The wind is blowing hard and the earth is trembling./Even if my body shall crumble to dust I have only one way to move forward./Rays of light shine towards the front into eternity I live in the wind./Even if I've used up my last bit of strength There's only one goal to move forward./Clouds dispersed, revealing the future Links * Live Performance * MMD * NetEase Cloud Music * Font